The PDAC Antibody Core will produce novel monoclonal antibodies that are directed against known or suspected protein targets expressed in human and mouse pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma (PDAC), pancreatic intraepithelial neoplasia (PanIN) as well as in the surrounding stromal tissues. The Core will work closely with program investigators to identify suitable protein targets, generate the appropriate antigens, develop the appropriate immunization strategies and implement the screening procedures necessary to identify the most useful monoclonal antibodies. The PDAC Antibody Core will provide a centralized resource for information related to the specificity and applications of each antibody used by the program investigators. A significant aspect of the Core will be expert guidance in experimental design, antibody use and data analysis in studies utilizing both polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies. Monoclonal antibodies have the distinct advantage of reproducible reactivity that does not change with repeated antibody preparation. This feature is critical to the long-term goals of this program that are to provide antibody-based diagnostics, biomarkers and therapeutics with ultimate application in the clinic. Every project in this program has a significant requirement for antibodies to study signal transduction pathways and to identify, study and neutralize unique and novel cell surface targets in PDAC. The program's focus on both mouse models of PDAC and primary human PDAC tissue and cell lines will require antibodies that recognize the orthologous proteins and epitopes in both species. In addition, antibodies will be used to identify targets in a variety of applications including immunohistochemistry of formalin-fixed as well as fresh-frozen tissues, laser scanning cytometry, western blot, and flow cytometry. The PDAC Antibody Core will focus exclusively on the generation of antibodies that can serve these needs of the program's scientists. The PDAC Antibody Core will coordinate all monoclonal antibody production with the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center Monoclonal Antibody Core (DF/HCC-MAC). The DF/HCCMAC will be responsible for purchase and housing of animals, performing standard immunizations, and hybridoma fusions. Program investigators will be assessed a chargeback fee for this work in accordance with the fee schedule in place for DF/HCC investigators.